


What is it that you truly desire?

by LittleRock17



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Deal with a Devil, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lucifer Morningstar is the Devil (Lucifer TV), Lucifer is a tease, Small mention of Morgana, SuperCorp, crossovers everywhere, what do you desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Lucifer did stand up but, instead of saying his goodbyes and walk to the door, he rounded the desk and stood right in front of Lena, invading her personal space. “If it’s not money what you want, perhaps I can give you something else in return…”The young Luthor wanted to back away from him but something stopped her… it was like a force, a magnetism that the man who called himself the devil radiated from every fiber of his being, which intensified as he gazed into her eyes. “Mr. Morningstar…”“Tell me, Lena…” A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. “What is it that you truly desire?”AKA Lucifer wants something from Lena, she doesn't want money so Luci has to get creative.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	What is it that you truly desire?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lKaraDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lKaraDanvers/gifts), [bveros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bveros/gifts), [CommanderLexa307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexa307/gifts), [LuthorsClaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthorsClaw/gifts), [imagaymessyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagaymessyall/gifts), [Vixen05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen05/gifts).



> I was thinking of naming this "A devil and an alien walk into Lena Luthor's office" but I think a direct title is best.  
> Set between season 2 and 3 of Supergirl, for Lucifer there is no timeline.

A knocking made Lena look up from the paperwork she was reading through. The door of her office opened shortly after, revealing the form of her assistant.

“Miss Luthor, your 1 pm is already here.”

A puzzled look appeared on the CEO’s face at those words. “My 1 pm?” She looked at the clock on the bottom corner of her laptop, it showed 12:51 pm. “It’s not even 1 yet and I was not aware I had a meeting. I have lunch planned with Kara.”

Jess stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked down at her tablet for a second. “It was booked last minute and he said it would be very quick.”

Lena sighed and leaned back on her chair. “Who is it?”

“Lucifer Morningstar. He’s a club owner in downtown LA.”

One of the brunette’s eyebrows arched. “The devil is here to see me? And he owns a nightclub?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm, what made Jess chuckle as she nodded in response. “You’re not joking?”

“No, Miss Luthor. Mr. Morningstar is outside waiting.” The assistant tilted her head to the door.

“Let him in.” The green eyed woman made a hand gesture. “And if Kara arrives, tell her I’m sorry and that I’ll be done as fast as possible.”

“Of course. I’ll send him in.” Jess turned around and exited the office. Not even two seconds later, a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders and a scruffy beard entered Lena’s workspace wearing Armani. Jess reached in and closed the door.

Professional and polite as always, Lena stood up to greet the dark haired man. “Mr. Morningstar, good afternoon.” She went around her desk and extended her hand for him to shake.

The devil walked confident towards the woman, his smile charming as ever but as soon as he really looked at the owner of the building, his smile turned into a smirk. “Morgana, why the formality? Call me Lucifer, my dear.” He grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it, he brought it to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “Though, I have to be honest, I thought you were dead.” He said in a low voice, his accent partially muffled by Lena’s hand.

The brunette took her hand away from his grasp, her face twisting in confusion. “You’re mistaken me for someone else, Mr. Morningstar.”

“Oh, come on. If anyone should hold a grudge, it’s me! That wicked sister of yours betrayed _me_ , after all. I’m glad she died too… or is she alive like yourself?” Lucifer asked mischievously, leaning slightly into Lena’s personal space, as if sharing a secret.

Lena scowled at Lucifer at the same time she backed away from him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t have a sister. If you came just to mock me or to waste my time, I’m going to ask you to leave, Mr. Morningstar.”

The devil took a moment to observe the woman from head to toe and back, examining her. The young businesswoman definitely looked a lot like the sorceress he remembered. The tone of her skin, the sound of her voice, the color of her eyes… but there was something missing. Her aura was different, the feeling of being next to her wasn’t the same. Lena exuded confidence but also… something else. Something warm, soft, behind false – or maybe not so false – bravado meant to intimidate lesser men. However, he didn’t feel anything supernatural in her aside from her beauty. “My bad, Miss Luthor. You reminded me of and old… acquaintance. You look a lot like her but now I realize you’re not her. My apologies.”

The CEO did the same the man did, scrutinized him, deciding is she should accept his apology or not. She took a deep breath and returned to her position behind her desk, taking her seat. “What brings you here today, Mr. Morningstar?” She asked, deciding against using his first name to avoid any more familiarity from him.

Lucifer smiled at the woman again before turning his head to the side, spotting Lena’s liquor cabinet. He pointed at it as he asked, “Do you mind if I do?” as he started to walk towards it.

Seeing that the man was already pouring some of the amber liquid into a glass, the brunette could only agree. “Go ahead.”

The club owner took a sip of his drink and hummed in delight. “You have excellent taste in alcohol, Lena.” He praised as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, taking a larger gulp this time. “So, I’m here because I want to discuss a little business deal with you, a purchase would be a better way to describe it.”

One of the perfectly shaped brows raised. “A purchase?” Lucifer nodded. “You want to buy… what, exactly?”

“Well, you see, I am a devil of _many_ passions.” He couldn’t help to tease a little. “One of them is classic cars’ collecting. I’m in the hunt of a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang and I know that your brother, or well, you since he’s incarcerated, own one of them.” The prince of darkness explained as he downed the last of his drink.

Lena stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again. “A car? You want one of Lex’s cars?” She didn’t know what to think. Was this man a fan of her murderous brother? Judging by his name, he didn’t sound like a sane person.

The man scoffed. “I don’t care who the car belonged to, I care who owns it now so I can buy it. You’re the only one with one of these in the west coast and I’ve spoken on the phone with people who have this particular model but no one is willing to sell nor am I willing to travel such a long distance to persuade them.”

The brunette clicked her tongue. “I’m sorry but it’s not for sale.” She didn’t particularly like cars but that one was special. It wasn’t just one of the cars Lex owned, but one that he had inherited from their father. It was Lionel’s favorite, the one that, despise that fact, the patriarch of the Luthor family let her disarm its engine and put it back together when she was 11. It meant a lot to her.

Lucifer grinned and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the desk. “Come on, everything has a price. Just say a number.”

Lena mimicked his actions. “Not everything, I’m afraid.” She sat straight after saying that, taking a look at the clock on her computer. It was 1 pm already. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m waiting for someone.” She stood up, expecting that the gesture would make the man do the same and leave but apparently he didn’t get the hint.

Lucifer did stand up but, instead of saying his goodbyes and walk to the door, he rounded the desk and stood right in front of Lena, invading her personal space. “If it’s not money what you want, perhaps I can give you something else in return…”

The young Luthor wanted to back away from him but something stopped her… it was like a force, a magnetism that the man who called himself the devil radiated from every fiber of his being, which intensified as he gazed into her eyes. “Mr. Morningstar…”

“Tell me, Lena…” A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. “What is it that you truly desire?”

The brunette felt a pull on the pit of her stomach, a sensation often related to desire and lust but it wasn’t directed to the man in front of her, it was like whatever he was doing to her was causing her wants to surface. The way he was staring at her felt like he was looking directly at her soul through his dark eyes. She let out a shaky breath as she answered his question. “Kara.”

Lucifer’s smirk widened. “Kara, that’s a pretty name. Tell me more about her.”

Still enraptured in his spell, Lena told him what he wanted. “She’s my best friend… my only friend in National City.”

The devil ran his tongue from one of his top canines to the other. “Is this a friends with benefits sort of thing or what? Don’t spare any details.”

“No, she doesn’t know how I feel about her… She can’t never know, I can’t lose her.” Lena said with a trembling voice.

The smile disappeared from Lucifer’s face. “Oh, that’s unfortunate.” He gave a step back and opened his arms, gesturing at the woman. “But, come on, look at you! Who in their right mind could not desire you?”

Lena shook her head gently. “It isn’t just about desire, I… I love her,” she confessed, “and I can’t tell her because if I do she will leave me, just like everyone else.”

The man arched one of his eyebrows, incredulous. “How do you know she doesn’t feel the same?”

Those words forced Lena out of her trance, blinking as she tried to shake him out of her head. “That’s none of your business, Mr. Morningstar. I’m going to ask you to leave.”

Lucifer chortled. “Please, amuse me with your answer and then I will go, you can’t possibly leave me with this uncertainty.”

The CEO rolled her eyes but, wanting the man to leave as soon as possible, decided to oblige. “She’s not gay.”

The devil snorted. “Everyone is a little bit gay. I personally don’t believe any woman is completely straight. The female form is too beautiful to not feel attracted to it.”

“She’s going through a rough break up, I won’t take advantage of her.” She retorted.

“Are you worried she’d think of you as a rebound?”

Before the green eyed woman could formulate a response, the door of her office opened and the pretty blonde they were talking about entered, making them turn around.

“Hi Lena, Jess is not –” The reporter didn’t finish her sentence as she saw that her friend was not alone. “Oh! Am I interrupting something?”

“Kara, I’m a little busy at the moment, darling.” The CEO stated.

Lucifer gave Lena a shit-eating grin. “Speaking of the devil, pun intended.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Can you wait outside for a couple of minutes, please?”

“No prob–” The reporter got cut off by the man.

“Kara, my dear, please stay for a moment.” He reached the door and closed it, preventing Kara from exiting. “Lena and I were talking about something that you might find deeply interesting.”

“Lucifer, stop.” The brunette used his first name without meaning to.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m not telling her anything just yet.” The devil winked.

“Lucifer?” Kara made a face at the unusual name. “Why does it sound familiar?”

The man laughed. “I’m the devil, love.” He stated the obvious.

Realization dawned of the alien’s face. “Oh right, the Bible. I forget about it… I’m not religious, well, I am but I don’t believe in that particular god.”

Lucifer snorted. “It’s not a matter of being religious, facts are facts whether one believes them or not, but I’m not here to make propaganda for my father.”

“Then, why are you here?” Kara carefully let her glasses slip a little down her nose as she tried to scan the man. He didn’t seem dangerous but you could never be too cautious, more so if he was some sort of conman. Nonetheless, she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary as she inspected him.

“Give me a moment, dear.” He planted himself in front of the blonde and placed his hands on the sides of her neck, making sure her ocean blue eyes were looking into his dark brown ones. “Tell me, Kara… What do you desire more than anything else in this life?”

Kara’s first instinct was to laugh at the question. If this man was trying to hypnotize her or some other thing, he was about to be really disappointed. But contrary to her thoughts, she did feel affected by him as the words kept echoing inside her head. _“What do I desire?”_ She felt the need to answer this question with full honesty, she felt the need to disclose her deepest secrets to this man… this devil.

“I want to tell Lena the truth about me and… about my feelings for her.” The blonde answered, so enthralled in whatever the man did to her that she didn’t care that the other woman heard her.

Lucifer let go of the blonde and clapped once, extending his arms right after. “Wonderful! She has feelings for you too! Now, discuss.” He walked to Lena and, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, brought her closer to Kara.

“Lena –” “Kara –” They both spoke at the same time.

“I need to –” “Please let me –” They did it again.

The devil sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “Lena, you go first.”

The CEO shot daggers in his direction, which made him smile innocently. “Kara, I…”

After waiting for Lena for few moments with no response, the blonde decided to ask. “Is it true what he said? That… you want… _me_ , too?” She pushed her glasses up her nose.

The brunette swallowed the knot preventing her from speaking down her throat and slowly nodded before looking at her feet, feeling unable to hold Kara’s gaze. “It is.” She whispered. “I’ve been feeling this way for a long time but I never entertained the thought of you feeling something for me too. I’m a Luthor after all, I… I didn’t… I’m not good at talking about feelings because they are a weakness in the eyes of my family.”

The alien placed a finger underneath the CEO’s chin and gently lifted her face. “The Luthor name does not deserve you, Lena. You care _so_ much about everyone and that’s what makes you stronger than any of them.” She tucked a lock of dark hair behind Lena’s ear, the caress made the brunette close her eyes and Kara used that moment to give a quick look at the blood red lips before returning to see Lena’s eyes opening again. “That’s one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you.”

Lena gasped at the declaration, opening and closing her mouth trying to say something. “You’re in love with me?”

The reporter nodded as a soft smile formed on her face. “I am.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?”

It was Kara’s turn to look down. “At first, I didn’t know what these feelings were… and once I figured it out I was already with Mon-El.” The blonde remembered how jealous of Jack she had been when she crashed their dinner date. She looked up at Lena. “I didn’t want to break his heart… and if I’m being honest, I didn’t want to have my heart broken either if you rejected me. I was afraid I’d lose you and when the Daxamite invasion happened and he was gone, I _was_ hurting and I didn’t want you to think you were just a band-aid for my pain.” The alien’s face fell again, but Lena was able to see some remorse in Kara’s eyes before they were out of her sight. “Also… there’s _something_ about me I haven’t told you and… the thought of you hating me for keeping this from you terrifies me but also I would be a horrible person if I tried to be something more than your friend if I didn’t tell you.”

“Uuuuh, there’s a secret! I love it!”

Both women – who had forgotten they were not alone – turned to glare at the man with exasperation, which grew bigger as they saw him grinning and practically bouncing on his feet.

“Mr. Morningstar, can you leave my office, please?” Lena practically growled between clenched teeth.

The devil’s face shifted from amusement to confusion. “What? Why? You are just getting to the good part!”

“My personal life is not a spectacle for you to witness, Lucifer.” The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

“Come on, Lena, I need to know what happens next! Will Kara tell you her secret? Will you hate her for it? If you do hate her, will the hate lead to angry sex? If you don’t hate her, will you two be a couple? There are so many possibilities, I cannot leave!” Lucifer was, apparently, really invested in the outcome of the conversation between the women.

“I won’t ask again.” Lena’s serious tone would send shivers down a common man spine, but Lucifer was not a common man.

He crossed his arms, resigned, and his mouth made something resembling a pout. “What about our negotiation?”

“Ask Jess to reschedule you.”

No one uttered a word for a few moments before the silence was broken by a ringing phone. Lucifer pulled out his mobile from the breast pocket of his jacket and looked at the screen. “It’s the detective.” He said, as if the other people in the room knew who that was. “Okay, I’ll leave because I’m needed elsewhere… but I want you to tell me what happened here.”

“Don’t count on it.” The CEO replied.

The man smirked. “We’ll see about that.” With a wink, he turned towards the door and was out of the office in a second.

“So…” The blonde, who hadn’t spoken in a few minutes, started. “What the hell did he do?”

Lena rolled her eyes and let out a loud breath. “I have no idea but… where were we?” She arched a brow.

Kara’s eyes opened wide as she remembered what was she about to say before Lucifer interrupted her. “Oh, right… I have something to confess…”

**::::::**

Two days later, Lucifer was entering again Lena’s office after Jess announced him a few seconds before.

“Lucifer.” Lena simply said as a greeting as she left her seat, circled her desk and handed him a folder before going to her liquor cabinet and pour two glasses of scotch.

“Lena, my dear, it’s a pleasure to see you again. What is this?” He gestured at the folder as he accepted the glass the brunette was giving him, taking a sip.

“It’s the change of ownership of the car. You sign that and it’s yours.” The CEO said behind her glass, gulping a small quantity.

The devil set his glass on the desk and opened the folder to inspect it. “How much is it going to cost me?”

Lena raised a brow and accompanied the gesture with a lopsided smile. “Not a dime.”

Lucifer looked up from the document, his forehead furrowed, with a sly grin. “Really?”

“Read the document if you don’t believe me.” The CEO shrugged, but the grin didn’t leave her face.

The dark haired man chuckled and rested the folder on the desk as he searched for a pen. “No need. I trust you won’t try to fool the devil.” With a flourish, he signed his name at the bottom of the paper and the closed the folder, reaching for his drink again. “I take it things went _more_ than well with Kara.” He wiggled his eyebrows naughtily.

Lena chewed on her bottom lip, trying to contain her smirk. She was unsuccessful. “I told you I wouldn’t say.”

Lucifer tilted his head up in self-sufficiency. “Cops say you have the right to remain silent and that anything you say can be used against you… On that note, I’ll take your silence as a yes.” He raised his glass as if to make a toast.

The young Luthor raised her glass as well and clinked it against Lucifer’s. “It was a pleasure doing business with the devil.” She took her drink to her lips.

“I bet the pleasure was _all_ yours.” He commented behind his glass, finishing its contents and leaving the empty glass on the desk. “But do not worry, your soul is not condemned. You can say we’re even.” He extended his hand for Lena to shake which she did.

However, she didn’t let go of him when the regular amount of time for a handshake passed. She tightened her grip. “Before you go, would you tell me who did you think I was when you first came here?”

“It’s not important.” Lucifer tried to dismiss.

“You seemed pretty convinced I was someone else…” Lena insisted.

The devil licked his lips. “Let’s say, it’s like I knew you from another life.”

Lena wasn’t entirely satisfied with the answer but the man was clearly an eccentric person, so she decided not to push it as she released his hand. “Okay…” she turned to her desk and pulled a set of keys from her drawer. “Here are the keys. The car is parked in the underground parking lot, I already told security you’re taking it.”

Lucifer grabbed them as well as the folder. “I’ll see you around, Lena Luthor.”

“Goodbye, Lucifer Morningstar.” The CEO laid back on her chair.

With a final wink, Lucifer left the office, playing with the keys in his hand.

Once alone, the brunette sighed and looked at the ceiling. “I guess I can now say that the devil has my back…” She chuckled at her own joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comments, sorry for any typo.  
> Also, for those of you waiting on The Perfect Recipe, I beg you to give me time. This was a quick one shot that I wrote in two days, TPR requires more time and I'm in my last semester of Uni and COVID has made it really hard so I haven't had time to finish chapter 2. I should be free in mid june but I'll try to update before that.


End file.
